ShippoYasha
by Dragon of Venus
Summary: Kagome makes a wish on a shooting star. The next morning, Shippo and Inuyasha wake up as each other! Now they have to see just how green the grass really is... but, of course, it wouldn't be mine if there wasn't some humor! same as always, r&r!
1. When You Wish Upon A Star

I just thought of this a few weeks ago, it had to be posted. and I mean, _had!_

dont own Inuyasha. too tired to think of anything funny. (yawn)

Shippo-Yasha

chapter 1

BANG!

"Ow! Kagomeee!"

"SIT!"

SLAM!

It was just a typical day in the Feudal era for Shippo, Inuyasha, and Kagome.

Shippo had taken the snacks Kagome brought from her time to give to Inuyasha. He, however, was out strengthening the Tetsusaiga somewhere... or something like that. Anyway, long story short, Shippo ate Inuyasha's snacks, Inuyasha came back to find no food, and then you got here.

Hm. You miss a little, you miss a lot.

Kagome huffed. "Jeez, Inuyasha, I can't believe you. I brought more food, y'know."

Inuyasha sneered at Shippo, who sat on the ground rubbing the bump on his head provided by the ticked-off demon. "Nah. All of a sudden, I ain't too hungry." He walked away and jumped into a tree branch.

Kagome sighed, rolling her eyes. "He's such a pain in the--"

"Kagome..."

She looked down at Shippo as he tried to rub his head back to normal. As you could imagine, it wasn't working. Kagome walked over to her backpack to get some things she'd need for Shippo's injury.

Inuyasha looked to the ground at the two. Although he would never admit it... he was almost jealous of Shippo. He was supposedly the cute one in the group, he always had Kagome's attention, and she cared for him like his own mother. If only he could tell Kagome how he really felt. ...Yeah. Right.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

That night didn't go too well, either. Kagome brought back a few packs of ramen for dinner, and we all know how Inuyasha gets around ramen. ...Right? Well, whatever. So, anyway...

Kagome had already supplied noodles for everyone but Inuyasha. Shippo's was nearing completion over the fireplace. When it was finally finished, Kagome searched through her bag to find some for Inuyasha.

"C'mon, Kagome, I'm hungry!" Inuyasha whimpered impatiently.

"Well, you should've taken up my offer on those snacks I brought! Gimme a minute, wouldja!"

"Hmph."

Kagome's eyes widened. "...Uh ...oh..."

Oh boy. Inuyasha did _not_ like the sound of that. "What?" he asked, a little scared.

Kagome tried to look innocent, so Inuyasha wouldn't try to kill her. "Uhh... Inuyasha..."

"Yeaaaah?"

"Uhhh... could you go one night without dinner?"

Oh. God.

Inuyasha would have dropped Tetsusaiga, thrown it into the river, and unintentionally killed someone right now. He _would_ have, if not for his sanity. "ARE YOU KIDDING ME, KAGOME! YOU GAVE THE LAST OF THAT TO SHIPPO AND YOU DIDN'T EVEN SAVE ANY FOR ME?"

Okay... So much for the sanity thing.

"SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT!"

After about two minutes, Inuyasha had made a six-foot-deep crater in the ground. For the night, better known as his bed, considering he was unconscious already.

Kagome walked away in a huff and sat down by her sleeping bag. She didn't talk to anyone for the rest of the night.

Miroku whistled. "He's _really_ done it this time." Sango nodded. Shippo and Kilala just stayed out of it and enjoyed dinner.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kagome looked at her watch. 11:59. It had been just about an hour since she sat Inuyasha, and he was still out cold. He would probably be there the rest of the night. Then she looked at Shippo, who lay asleep in her lap. She smiled at the little kitsune. He was like a little son to her. And she loved the idea of being the boy's mother (I mean, come on, who wouldn't?). Kagome then searched through her pocket, and admired the shards of the Shikon Jewel she pulled out. Five. She couldn't believe they had already found two more shards. Something then caught her eye. She looked up and saw a falling star shoot across the sky. Quickly, Kagome closed her eyes and made her wish.

_I wish Shippo and Inuyasha could understand each other a little better. Just for one day..._

She breathed a small sigh, and lay down to fall asleep.

As Kagome closed her eyes, and the clock struck midnight, the star shone on the jewel shards. Suddenly, they began to glow... And so did Shippo and Inuyasha...

and, well, u see where its gonna go from there.

plz review!


	2. Wake Up

wow. I'd have to say this is starting 2 look like it's becoming 1 of my better fics. I'm impressed.

I dont own Inuyasha. so... tired... cant... think... of... funny... disclaimer... zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

chapter 2

Inuyasha opened his eyes the next morning to see a blue sky above him. Which was weird, because the last thing he remembered from the night before was Kagome yelling a lot of sits at him. There was no way he would have woken up above ground and... _next to Kagome?_

He stood up and... well, he tried to stand up, but he felt about three times shorter than his usual height. "What the heck...?" he said to himself. Then he suddenly realized his voice was different, too. It sounded more high-pitched. Like...

**_Shippo's!_**

"Hey!" came a voice that sounded more how he usually did. He looked to the crater he had spent the previous night in, and saw someone standing up in it. The person was wearing a red kimono, and had long, silver hair. Just like his! "W-where's Kagome?" the person said. Then he turned around, and Inuyasha saw that it was... **him?**

The guy looked around. "Whoa," he said to himself, "Why do I feel so tall?" Suddenly, something flung itself onto his back and knocked him over onto his face.

"Alright, buddy, who are you and what're you doing lookin' exactly like me?" the thing asked angrily, its arms around the "imposter's" neck. The guy, who was trying to pry the thing off his neck, froze. He slowly turned his head to see what was on him, and found a small fox demon trying to strangle him (which obviously wasn't working). He then grabbed it by the tail and examined it carefully.

"Umm..." he began, standing up, "Why do _you_ look like _me?_"

The kitsune abruptly stopped trying to squirm its way out of the guy's grasp, and stared at him. The guy stared back in the exact same manner: freaked out of his mind.

"I-Inuyasha?..." said the guy.

"Shippo?..." said the fox. There was a moment of silence between the two, before they both said in unison to the other,

**"WHY DO I LOOK LIKE YOU?"**

"What's going on?..." said a tired voice. Shippo and Inuyasha-- no, wait, Inuyasha and Shippo-- oh, whatever!-- looked to the side and saw Kagome waking up. Shippo immediately started talking.

"KagomelistenyougottahelpusI'minInu-- OW!"

Inuyasha suddenly bit Shippo on the arm, causing him to let the currently smaller demon go.

"Shippo!" cried Kagome. She quickly got up and rushed over to the two. "What was that about?" she asked 'Shippo.'

Inuyasha made a sad face that would make almost anyone go "aaaaaaaaawwwwwwwww." "Sorry, Kagome. I was just mad at Inuyasha because he- (sniff) -he hit meeeee," he sobbed.

"WHAT?" said Shippo, "Kagome, you can _not_ be buying that! I'm not that whi--"

"Oh, I hear you, Inuyasha..."

Shippo gulped. "Oh no."

"Oh yes. Sit boy!"

WHAM!

"OW!"

Inuyasha fell to the ground laughing. Kagome crossed her arms, and shouted down at Shippo, "Hope you learned a lesson that time!"

Shippo stood up rubbing his head, tears welling up in his eyes. "K-Kagome, what'd you do that for?" he sniffled. Poor lil guy.

Kagome, however, was freaking out.

"I... Inu... Inuyasha?... What's going on?"

Shippo looked at Inuyasha. "Fine," Inuyasha sighed, "Tell her."

"Thank you," said Shippo. Then he looked to Kagome as he began to explain. "Okay, Kagome, this is kinda hard to explain, and you might not believe me, but... Well, ya see... ... ...I'm Shippo."

There was a long pause before anything happened.

Which was Kagome passing out.

"Kagome!" cried Inuyasha, running over to stop her from falling.

"Got her," Shippo said as he caught Kagome before looking down at Inuyasha. "That would've hurt. ... On second thought, I don't know why I didn't just let her fall on top of you. ...Oh, right, I didn't want _her_ to get hurt."

Inuyasha stared at him, a little confused. "Huh?"

"Nothing."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Inuyasha, I think she's waking up."

Inuyasha hopped over to Shippo at his announcement. "'Bout time." Kagome slowly opened her eyes to find her head resting in Inuyasha's lap (it was really Shippo, though).

"You okay?" Shippo asked her. She nodded as she sat up.

"... You're... You're really...?" she began.

Shippo looked at the ground. "M-hm," he said in a barely audible voice.

Kagome's eyes widened in realization. "... Oh no."

Shippo and Inuyasha both looked at her. "What?" they asked at the same time, a little bit nervous.

"My wish."

"What wish?" Shippo asked.

Kagome sighed. "Okay... Last night, after Inuyasha had that little ramen tantrum..." She shot a glare at him.

"Sorry," he said quickly.

"No you're not," Shippo muttered. Inuyasha smacked him on the arm.

"Guys!"

The two looked back at Kagome immediately.

"Anyway, there was a shooting star that passed by, and... well... I kinda wished you two could... y'know, walk in each other's shoes. But, believe me, I had no idea that _this_ would happen! It- It must've had something to do with the jewel shards!"

"How could that have happened?" Shippo asked her.

"I don't know, it just did. But don't worry, what I said was: I wish Shippo and Inuyasha could understand each other a little better, just for _one day._ It should be over by tomorrow, so don't get so worked up."

Inuyasha crosed his arms. "Yeah, Shippo, calm down, would ya?"

"Inuyasha..."

The little demon gulped. "SorryKagome," he muttered quickly.

Kagome sighed. This was going to be a long day.

too short? sorry if it is.

review anyway, pleez!


End file.
